User blog:Rathon/ALL RIGHT LET'S DO THIS
Results: Majority vote for arena mode, RPG mode (with no details of how it'll work...), and a majority vote for option c for PvP skills. RAWR HRUSHA PROGRAM GOGOGO '''I've been delaying making some on these things for too long so BLOG POST LET'S DO THIS!!! '''1. '''Arena mode is something we've talked about for some time and never done anything about. I imagine it as a free for all with no respawning per round (short rounds) and the last person standing wins. It would be nice to have some mechanic(s) promoting getting out there and killing people instead of just hiding somewhere forever. Or arena could be approached a bit more like http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Arena. '''Comment on if you want it and how it should be implemented below plz. 2. '''Another IDE some people have brought up is a sort of RPG mode with programmed in levels and stuff (maybe special skills too?) that I believe is focused mainly around events. I wasn't involved much in the discussion about this so someone else with a better IDE of what's going on with RPG mode please help me out. '''Comment plz. 3. '''I've already asked a lot of you about adding special skills to PvP modes and the reaction has been positive, so I'm already assuming a fair amount of people want them. Technically this was the only goal of the blog post but I decided to throw in some other junk too. For those I haven't talked to already, the IDE is that we have a set of powerful skills that players in CTF and KotH (and maybe also Arena if we add it? :P) can use every several minutes just to make the game more interesting and create more moments of serious pwnage. For those LoL players, these will be pretty similar to summoner spells. Ideally cmdbinds and/or shortcuts will be used with them so that gameplay isn't disrupted much by stopping to type. '''For the below examples I will be pretending that the general skill command is /skill; this may not be the case if this is actually implemented. There are a few IDEs I have about approaching this, comment on the general idea of skills and also how you think they should be implemented (either come up with a suggestion of your own or vote for one of the ones I'm putting here; I'll also put up any other IDEs for it I like). This is to determine the mechanics of the skills in general, I will likely make a separate blog post about individual skills later. * *: '''a. '''Players use a command to select a single skill at the beginning of the game. They then stick with that skill for the rest of the game. For example, they could use /skill rawr at the start to select the "rawr" skill and then cmdbind /skill and use that for the rest of the game to use "rawr". This is basically how it is in LoL, and it would allow cooldowns to be balanced more easily as different skills might be usable more or less often * *: '''b. '''Players do not select anything at the start; they can use different skills throughout the game. For example, they can use /skill rawr once and then later decide that /skill bluh would work better (again, ideally these either all have shortcuts or the player at the start cmdbinded whatever skills they thought they might use). This would allow people to be more flexible with their abilities and better use what's most useful at the moment, but it'll probably be significantly harder to balance cooldowns with. * *: c. Even more similar to LoL, players would select two skills at the start and be able to use only those 2 throughout the game. These skills will have separate cooldowns. Category:Blog posts